Enseñame a cambiar
by Catherine Madison
Summary: un fic subido por mi pero escrito por una amiga mia. Un gaasaku, disfrutenlo! gomen por la tardanza culpa mia...xp CAP 5 ARRIBA!
1. solo amigos

Respuestas de ReviewKimiyu:gracias de veras por dejar un review y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic nn ,bueno suena extraño que gaara tome la iniciativa pero aqui escribire sobre que pasa en este capi.SakuroCefiro:hola n.n parece que no soy la unica a la que le gustaria ser sakura ,bueno fue algo delantado el besito pero tendria que suceder ¿no?Capi 5:solo amigos  
En el transcurso de sus movimientos bucales ,la kunoichi se detuvo unos instantes separandose de gaara por completo.-Lo siento , lo siento mucho gaara -la chica tiembla de aquellos nervios.-No lo sientas ademas yo fui el que te beso --No lo entiendes ,gaara yo ..--Si?- el shinobi abre un poco mas los ojos de la curiosidad de las palabras que saldran de sakura.-Gaara tu crees que sasuke me quiere?--¬//¬ porque diablos mete al uchiha en esto-pensaba para si mismo el shinobi de suna con una mirada extraña .-no ..no lo se..de seguro que...si supongo.-Ahora que andamos juntos ,no parece tener intencion en mi.--andan!-gaara trata de mantener la calma no sabia exactamente que decir ni que hacer,a todo esto lo unico que hacia era mirar a haruno .-si sasuke regreso a konoha hace 3 años pero aun descansa esta muy debil ,asi que no pudo ir a la mision con nosotros--Uff..que bueno que no vino-susurraba para mismo el shinobi.-que?!!--Nada ,olvidalo sakura no tiene importancia-con esto gaara se da vuelta y dispuesto a irse a un lugar lejos para pensar mejor la situación.-Gaara ..?-El chico voltea la cabeza ,al momento de girar sus cabellos rojizos jugaban en el aire fresco - que pasa sakura?--Quisiera saber..porque? ..porque me besaste?--Mmm pues es algo que no deberías saber -el joven mira hacia el suelo arenoso de suna ,se sentía realmente mal no debio besar a sakura y en esta circunstancia en la que se encontraba que pensaria de el ahora?.-Mmmm olvidemos el caso - la kunoichi se queda en el mismo lugar .-Adios sakura -con esto gaara desaparece con la arena (como es de costumbre en la serie dx)Sakura se toco los labios unos instantes ,pero para si misma pensaba que estuvo bien decirle a Gaara que ella andaba con sasuke ahora al menos ella lo creía correcto.-----------------------------------------------  
Muy cerca de la entrada de suna ,el pelirrojo se encontraba acomodado en el portón que daba la entrada hacia la aldea..-aa..no debi haber hecho eso,de todos modos quien se fijaria en mi debería aceptarlo no soy nada ordinario a las demas personas y menos para ella , tal vez para sakura solo sea un..un fenomeno-pensaba para si mismo el shinobi que miraba hacia el cielo tratando de ocultar aquella tristeza recibida.-Hmm.. sera mejor irme -

-Gaara..te he estado buscando -aparece una kunoichi de suna con 4 coletas en el cabello-en donde andabas eh? ademas que..--Temari dejame solo ¿quieres?-el shinobi se recuesta en sus rodillas-Que tienes? gaara alguien te hizo algo?óo-temari se acerca a su hermano tratando de averiguar que le pasaba .-Nada ,temari alguna vez haz sentido que te ha agradado mucho una persona y que esa persona esta comprometida con otro u otra?--Emmm no nunca ,pasa algo con eso?--No , me voy-con esto el chico desaparece ,regresando a su oficina ,comienza a trabajar unas cosas importantes ,mientras pasaban las horas , los minutos y los segundos el shinobi no olvidaba lo que pasaba en la mañana y aun su mente jugaba con su tristeza y su dolor.Cuando se oia pocos pasos a la entrada de la oficina alguien toca la puerta y...bueno aqui termina el capi  
emm fui algo dificil no estaba inspirada pero mucho tiempo que no pasaba el capi y de seguro aburrira pero hice una esfuerzo. 

-Adios sakura -con esto gaara desaparece con la arena (como es de costumbre en la serie dx)Sakura se toco los labios unos instantes ,pero para si misma pensaba que estuvo bien decirle a Gaara que ella andaba con sasuke ahora al menos ella lo creía correcto.-----------------------------------------------  
Muy cerca de la entrada de suna ,el pelirrojo se encontraba acomodado en el portón que daba la entrada hacia la aldea..-aa..no debi haber hecho eso,de todos modos quien se fijaria en mi debería aceptarlo no soy nada ordinario a las demas personas y menos para ella , tal vez para sakura solo sea un..un fenomeno-pensaba para si mismo el shinobi que miraba hacia el cielo tratando de ocultar aquella tristeza recibida.-Hmm.. sera mejor irme -

-Gaara..te he estado buscando -aparece una kunoichi de suna con 4 coletas en el cabello-en donde andabas eh? ademas que..--Temari dejame solo ¿quieres?-el shinobi se recuesta en sus rodillas-Que tienes? gaara alguien te hizo algo?óo-temari se acerca a su hermano tratando de averiguar que le pasaba .-Nada ,temari alguna vez haz sentido que te ha agradado mucho una persona y que esa persona esta comprometida con otro u otra?--Emmm no nunca ,pasa algo con eso?--No , me voy-con esto el chico desaparece ,regresando a su oficina ,comienza a trabajar unas cosas importantes ,mientras pasaban las horas , los minutos y los segundos el shinobi no olvidaba lo que pasaba en la mañana y aun su mente jugaba con su tristeza y su dolor.Cuando se oia pocos pasos a la entrada de la oficina alguien toca la puerta y...bueno aqui termina el capi  
emm fui algo dificil no estaba inspirada pero mucho tiempo que no pasaba el capi y de seguro aburrira pero hice un esfuerzo. 


	2. confusión

Correspondencia de reviews:  
Mari-Chinpokomon:hola...bueno se que cuesta y disculpen mis tardanzas emm tratare de que se modifiquen pero si no se arregla bueno no podré hacer nada xDSakuraCefiro:eso se sabrá mas adelante o.- 

Capitulo 6:ConfusiónCuando se oía pocos pasos a la entrada de la oficina alguien toca la puerta y...  
-Gaara que te pasa porque estas con esa cara ?-añade una rubia que entra a la oficina-Pues no tengo otra cara y además me siento mal -el pelirrojo baja la cabeza ,poniendo la frente en el escritorio.-Mmm...Si se nota pero que paso dime ó.o--Es que a sakura le gusta sasuke -le responde el muchacho con la cabeza aun agachada.-Pues eso ya lo sabia, te gusta sakura ¿verdad?--Aaa que tal descubrimiento haz hecho temari me sorprendes-le responde el shinobi con voz sarcástica.-Mira no te burles ,si sakura quiere a sasuke tu no puedes hacer nada mas que esperar a que ella le deje de gustar - -Lo se ,es que yo nunca he sentido esto por nadie y siento temor de que ella no me quiera ,temari me siento muy mal además yo..--Tu? -la rubia se sienta en una banca al costado de su hermano esperando su respuesta-dime gaara no te quedes callado--Yo la bese y me siento mal porque fui un idiota, nunca debí haberlo hecho -La kunoichi se quedo pasmada sin saber que decir o hacer, jurando a si misma que gritaría muy fuerte pero se controlo - como?..ósea que tu besaste a sakura ¿verdad?--Si --Tranquilo gaara ,mira de repente tu a sakura también le gustas si no te hubiera golpeado o algo así para detenerte no crees?- Añade la rubia ninja de suna.-Si lo se temari pero bueno, dejémoslo así --Gaara no crees que te precipitas mucho? es decir ,esa niña no es el amor de tu vida es tan solo mmm...como te explico ... un amor pasajero --Mmm...es que tu no lo entiendes temari ,sakura es una persona muy buena conmigo y eso no puedo evitarlo porque ella es...--si? dilo gaara--olvídalo no pienso decir nada, ahora yo estoy confundido y será mejor dejar las cosas así o.o después de todo a sakura no le intereso ,a ella solo le interesa uchiha T-T --Pero gaara porque no puedes expresar lo que sientes?--No lo se, temari será mejor dejar las cosas así-Sin darse cuenta se ve una sombra escuchando la conversación de gaara y temari..Al cabo del termino aquella sombra se va... Adiós...Bueno este es capi 6 muy cortito... adiós


End file.
